1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner including a compressor and an outdoor fan.
2 Description of Related Art
An air conditioner recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-256528 decreases the rotation number of an outdoor fan when performing a cooling operation while the outside temperature is at about 0 degree centigrade. This prevents the compressor from being damaged.